Step Of Love
by C H A P P Y O N
Summary: kisah cinta hinamori dan hitsugaya, di perpustakaan lokal. bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama

Hahaha... chappy malah buat cerita baru... tapi apa boleh buat saya pengen banget buat ide cerita ini...

Buat Tria Livia, Danang Dwi Prasetyo, and Ghea yg sudah req. Maap yang baru bisa dikabulkan sekarang... lagi bener-bener sibuk sama urusan sekolah, hahaha :D

Well, Enjoy cerita chappy yg ini n jgn lupa review setelah itu... Doumo arigato :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**Step Of Love **

**Rate = T **

**Pairing = Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**Genre = Romance, FriendShip, Humor **

**OOC, Typo(s), stress, ga jelas, ngancurin image, bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon maaf untuk summary, jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat summary. Jadi harap di maklumkan, karena saya sudah lama juga tidak mengetik fic.. *bows*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pertemuan Pertama<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu merasa senang saat menunggu kedatangannya._

_._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta._

.

_Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari pertama kami bertemu._

.

_Satu bulan yang lalu. Sesudah jam pulang sekolah._

.

Sore hari sehabis pulang sekolah, dia selalu mampir keperpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari sekolah itu.

"moshi-moshi, aku ingin membaca buku di sini" ucap cewek rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat itu dengan memakai pakaian seragam sekolah itu yang tak lain adalah Hinamori Momo dengan teman-temannya

"silahkan, tapi harap tenang, dan jangan bawa makanan di sini, karena dilarang berisik dan makan di tempat ini" ucap penjaga perpustakaan itu

"hai" ucap merka bersamaan

Lalu mereka mecari buku yang mereka ingin baca dan mereka sambil duduk untuk membaca buku itu. Ada yang membaca buku tentang pelajaran, agama, astrologi dll, tetapi apakah kalian tahu buku apa yang akan di baca oleh hinamori?

"oi, hinamori, banyak banget bukunya, apa kau mau membaca segini semua?" ucap Rukia

"iya, momo banyak banget bukunya " tambah Inoue

Hinamori yang tak peduli komentar dari teman-temannya, dia terus membaca buku itu...

Kalian tahu buku apa yang dibaca hinamori?

Buku yang dibaca hinamori adalah buku tentang percintaan.

"apa benar waktu akan berhenti saat kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" ucap Hinamori dengan mata bebinar-binar saat membaca buku itu

"wah kayaknya temen kita ini sudah terserang racun novel-novel percintaan" bisik Inoue pada Rukia

"bentul" sahut Rukia

Saat Hinamori sedang asik membaca novel-novel percintaan, Rukia dan Inoue ingin menjahili Hinamori dengan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di perputakaan itu, dengan mereka berjalan pelan-pelan seperti gaya maling untuk meninggalkan hinamori yang sedang asik membaca buku itu..

"Momo, kami pulang dulunya, dan lanjutkan di mimpi saja" ucap Rukia sambil pergi dari tempat itu, di ikuti Inoue dibelakang Rukia

"Jaa Ne Momo-chan~" seru Inoue

Hinamori yang tanpa sadar, dirinya ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya di tempat itu langsung marah

"kyaa~ kalian jahat!" ucap hinamori tampang cemberut

"tunggu aku, dong! Segera kukembalikan buku ini"

"hei anak-anak, kalian tidak boleh lari-larian di perpustakaan" ucap penjaga perpustakaaan

"iya, maaf " ucap Rukia dan Inoue bersamaan

Hinamori menaruh buku-buku yang tadi dia baca ke tempat semula sambil berjalan menuju keluar dari perpustakaan

"huh, dasar mereka, benar-benar menyebalkan" cetus hinamori

"memangnya tidak boleh kalau hanya membaca buku percintaan?"

Saat berjalan ke pintu luar perpustakaan, tanpa sadar hinamori bertemu dengan cowok rambut putih yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hinamori itu melihat ke arah Hinamori, mereka pun bertatapan mata.

"Ayo cepat! Hitsugaya" ucap Kusaka

"yaa" ucap Hitsugaya dingin

_Waktu berhenti..._

.

Muka Hinamori memerah semerah tomat saat dirinya bertatapan dengan cowok itu, sambil tersenyum.

_Hanya mempertajam pendengaran._

.

_Langkah kakinya yang khas.._

.

_Perlahan menyeret tumit.._

.

_Suara yang lembut seolah-olah membelai lantai._

.

"Hitsugaya"

"itu namanya, ya?" ucap Hinamori senang

_Orang yang pertama kali aku sukai.._

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Ke esokan harinya di jam yang sama, Hinamori datang lagi ke perpustakaan, tapi kali ini dia sendirian. Sebenarnya dia datang ke perpustakaan lagi karena dia ingin bertemu hitsugaya, cowok yang di sukai saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. Tak lama Hitsugaya pun datang. Dan wajah hinamori memerah<p>

"_gawat, wajahku memerah"_

.

_Tapi aku mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa mengharapkan kisah percintaan seperti di dogeng._

.

_Aku tidak berani.._

.

"dia datang" ucap Hinamori sambil pura-pura membaca

_Hari-hari di mana aku hanya memandanginya.._

.

_Aku akan mengumpulkan keberanianku._

.

_Aku masih bisa menemukanmu di tengah keramaian_

.

_Karena aku sudah mengenal suara kakimu.._

.

Hinamori yang pura-pura membaca di bagian fisika teknik sambil melihat hitsugaya

_Dia selalu datang kebagian ini.._

.

_Dia memakai seragam sekolah terkenal_

.

_Pasti sedang belajar untuk masuk universitas_

.

_Itu berarti jarak kami sangat jauh.._

.

"seandainya bisa lebih dekat dengannya" ucap Hinamori sambil melamun

Tak lama Hitsugaya menghampiri Hinamori yang berpura-pura membaca buku yang dia pegang itu...

"kamu meminjam buku itu?" tanya Hitsugaya

Hinamori kaget saat Hitsugaya berbicara dengan dirinya

"eh!"

"tidak mungkin" ucap Hinamori dengan muka memerah

"iya aku mau pinjam" ucap Hitsugaya dingin yang melihat Hinamori yang aneh

_Kenapa?_

_Telepati?_

"iya" ucap Hinamori sambil kasih buku yang di pegangnya

"_bohong" _

"_sebenarnya nggak butuh"_

"apa boleh buat" ucap Hitsugaya dingin

Hitsugaya meninggalkan Hinamori yang dengan tampang anehnya sendirian

"_ah.."_

"_apa mungkin"_

"_dia sedang mencari buku ini?"_ ucap Hinamori sambil berpikir

"ini silahkan" kata Hinamori memberi bukunya sambil membungkukkan badan

"eh"

_Gawat! Apa yang kulakukan..._

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya

"terima kasih" ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengambil buku yang di pegang Hinamori

Hinamori yang enggak sanggup melihat Hitsugaya itu lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan berlari. Sedangkan Hitsugaya melamun yang melihat Hinamori berlari dari tempat itu semakin tidak terlihat karena Hinamori berlari kencang.

"tadi itu apa?"

"cepat sekali" ucap para pengunjung perpustakaan yang melihat Hinamori berlari

"orang yang menarik" ucap Hitsugaya

"dilarang lari-larian di perpustakaan" ucap ibu penjaga perpus

~~~ To Be Continued~~~

* * *

><p>Chappy: akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 1 pyon *tepar*<p>

HitsuHina: ah, masa ceritanya kayak gini? Enggak seru ah! *ngomel-ngomel*

Chappy: capek banget tau pyon

HitsuHina: ah payah ni Chappy-san, gimana sih jadi author

Chappy: ntar ada lanjutannya lagi kok, tenang aja, tp enggak sekarang, karena chappy pyon capek =="

HitsuHina: dasar chappy, gitu aja capek

Chappy: *abaikan omongan HitsuHina, Tidur* zzz...

Hitsuhina: jiah. Malah tidur lagi dasar =="


	2. Chapter 2 : Pandangan Pertama

Ok semuanya balik lagi dengan chappy, si author gaje. Ini fic yang baru ku edit lagi, karena saya merasa masih banyak kesalahan di fic yang pertama.. Oklah daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mending langsung read again story me

Well, Enjoy cerita Chappy yg ini n jgn lupa review setelah itu... Doumo arigato :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**Step Of Love **

**Rate = T **

**Pairing = Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**Genre = Romance, FriendShip, Humor **

**OOC, Typo(s), stress, ga jelas, ngancurin image, bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti yang pertama kali saya katakan. Mohon maaf untuk summary, jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat summary. Jadi harap di maklumkan, karena saya sudah lama juga tidak mengetik fic.. *bows*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Pandangan Pertama<strong>

** .**

** .**

** .**

_aku malu untuk bertemu denganmu,_

.

_aku malu berbicara denganmu dan _

.

_aku malu untuk melihatmu dengan keadaaan aku yang seperti ini_

.

Skip Story

"tadi itu apa?"

"cepat sekali" ucap para pengunjung perpustakaan yang melihat Hinamori berlari

"orang yang menarik" ucap hitsugaya

"dilarang lari-larian di perpustakaan" ucap ibu penjaga perpustakaan

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Saat di sekolah<p>

"Ohayo,Hinamori"

"Ohayo, Rukia-chan"

"Hinamori, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau kurang serius belajar" ucap Rukia khawatir dengan Hinamori

"eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak papa kok Rukia-chan"

"serius?"

"hai, arigato sudah khawatir dengan keadaanku" ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum

Saat jam pelajaran

"ohayo semua" teriak Uruhara-sensei saat masuk kelas

"ohayo Uruhara-sensei" ucap para murid sambil berdiri

"ok, sekarang kalian duduk" perintah Uruhara-sensei

"hai" ucap para murid

"ok, sekarang kita mulai pelajaraan. Buka buku kalian halaman 198"

Lalu murid-murid membuka dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh uruhara-sensei.

Sementara murid-murid sedang belajar kita skip ceritanya dulu ya

Skip time

Saat pulang sekolah

"eh? Kau mau ke perpustakaan itu lagi?" tanya Rukia

" ya, aku mau ke sana, memangnya kenapa?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok"

"ok aku pulang duluannya, Momo-chan" ucap Rukia and Inoue bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan

"eh? Kalian pulang? Terus siapa yang akan menemaniku ke perpustakaan itu?" tanya Hinamori

"hmmm.. kau bisa pergi sendirikan?" ucap Rukia

"eh? Sendiri? Aku tidak berani, memangnya kalian tidak mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan itu?" ucap Hinamori takut

"ah, maaf. Aku sudah janji kepada ichigo untuk menemaninya membelikan kado untuk ibunya, karena hari ini ibunya ichigo sedang berulang tahun" ucap Rukia

"yah, payah, lalu kau sendiri Inoue? Kau mau kan menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

"maaf aku juga tidak bisa"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"hari ini tugas rumahku sedang banyak sekali, apalagi kakakku sedang dinas keluar kota, jadi di rumah hanya aku sendiri, hehe" ucap Inoue sambil nyegir

"huft.. ok lah aku akan pergi sendiri kesana sendirian" ucap Hinamori kecewa kepada teman-temannya

"sumimasen, Momo-chan"

"maaf sebelumnya, Hinamori"

"ok, ok tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum

"ok, kami pulang duluannya Hinamori"

"hai, sayonara, Rukia-chan, Inoue-chan" ucap Hinamori sambil melambaikan tangan

"sayonara" ucap Rukia dan Inoue

Lalu Hinamori berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan yang biasa dia kunjungi, tetapi kali ini dia pergi sendirian tanpa di temani oleh teman-temannya. saat tiba di sana dia bertemu lagi dengan Hitsugaya

"aduh, gawat, aku bertemu lagi dengan dia. Bagaimana nih?" ucap Hinamori dalam hati sambil pura-pura membaca buku

"permisi, apakah aku boleh meminjam buku yang kau pegang?" tanya hitsugaya

"eh?" ucap momo kaget

"_Apa? Dia berbicara denganku secara langsung?"_

"_Apakah ini mimpi?"_

_aku malu untuk bertemu denganmu, _

.

_aku malu berbicara denganmu dan _

.

_aku malu untuk melihatmu dengan keadaaan aku yang seperti ini_

.

"kenapa? Apakah kau sedang sibuk membaca buku ini?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi

Hinamori terdiam dengan muka memerah semerah tomat..

" ok kalau kau sibuk membacanya, aku tidak jadi meminjam bukunya"

Lalu Hitsugaya pergi untuk mencari buku yang lain

"_apa yang ku lakukan? Dia butuh buku ini, kenapa aku tidak memberinya saja"_

"_padahal aku tidak buku ini, aku saja sama sekali tidak mengerti isi buku ini"_

Hinamori melihat isi buku tentang fisika

"ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi buku ini" ucap Hinamori bigung

"tunggu" ucap Hinamori memanggil Hitsugaya

Lalu Hitsugaya berhenti dan menegok ke arah Hinamori

Ini bukunya, silahkan ambil" ucap Hinamori dengan wajah memerah sambil menunduk

"_ah, apa yang kulakukan? Aku berbicara dengan dia? Bodohnya diriku ini"_

Lalu Hitsugaya menghampiri Hinamori

"eh? Benar nih?" tanya Hitsugaya

"i-iya.."

Hitsugaya mengambil buku yang Hinamori pegang lalu dia berterima kasih kepada Hinamori

"arigato gozaimasu, kau baik sekali" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum

"do-douitamashite" ucap Hinamori gugup

Lalu Hinamori pergi dari tempat itu karena gugup melihat Hitsugaya...

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Chappy: bagaimana seru gk ceritanya? Apa kurang puas?<p>

HitsuHina: kami kurang puas *cemberut*

Chappy: =,= pake segala acara cemberut kalian, yaya nanti akan saya lanjutkan

HitsuHina: ok, tapi di chap depan harus lebih panjangnya?

Chappy: insya allah ya, kalau saya gk sibuk

HitsuHina: ah! Payah nih

Chappy: zzz...zzz...zzz..

HitsuHina: astaga! Tidur lagi? -"

Ok buat semua HitsuHina Fc maaf banget kalau cerita gaje banget. N jangan lupa reviewnya :D

Domo Arigato Ne~


	3. Chapter 3 : Perpisahan

Ok semuanya balik lagi dengan chappy, si author gaje. Gomen kalau baru bisa publish ini cerita lagi, soalnya chappy lagi bener-bener sibuk sama sekolah. *derita anak sekolah* and maaf sekali lagi chappy belum bisa balas review-review kalian, tapi kalau ada waktu nanti pasti chappy balas reviewnya

Well, Enjoy cerita Chappy yg ini n jgn lupa review setelah itu... Doumo arigato :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**Step Of Love **

**Rate = T **

**Pairing = Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**Genre = Romance, FriendShip, Humor **

**OOC, Typo(s), stress, ga jelas, ngancurin image, bla bla bla**

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti yang pertama kali saya katakan. Mohon maaf untuk summary, jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat summary. Jadi harap di maklumkan, karena saya sudah lama juga tidak mengetik fic.. *bows*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Perpisahan<strong>

** .**

** .**

** .**

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu sebelum kita berpisah_

.

_Walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi cukup buat diriku_

.

_Karena setelah aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi_

.

Saat di sekolah

"eh, Hinamori, kau masih suka pergi keperpustakaan itu?" tanya Rukia

"ya, aku masih sering kesana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ah, tidak. Aku cuma nanya saja kok"

"oh ya momo-chan, kau sudah bertemu dengan pria yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Inoue

"pria? Pria yang mana?"

"itu lho pria yang kau bilang kau suka pada dia saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya" ucap Inoue sambil meminggat pria itu

"siapa itu namanya, hmm.. Hitsu.. "

"Hitsugaya" tambah Rukia

"ah ya, benar kau Kuchiki-san, namanya Hitsugaya"

"eh? Bagaimana kalian tahu?" ucap Hinamori malu

"kau kan pernah bercerita kepada kami tentang dia, bahwa kau suka dengan Hitsugaya itu" ucap Inoue blak-blakan

"haha, ya betul"

"a-aku, sudah tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi, sejak 2 minggu yang lalu"

"eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia n Inoue bersamaan

"di-dia, tiba-tiba saja menghilang" ucap Hinamori sedih

"bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan pada kami"

Flash Back

Hari sabtu, tanggal 12 july 2009

Hinamori P.O.V

Aku kembali ke perpustakaan itu, karena aku ingin bertemu dengan dia walau dari kejauhan, meskipun aku tidak sempat ngobrol dengan dia, tapi itu cukup membuatku senang, karena aku bisa bertemu dan melihat wajahnya itu

Dan tak lama dia pun datang. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat dirinya aku begitu senang. Walaupun aku tidak pernah ngobrol dengannya. Meskipun aku sangat berharap bisa berbicara dengannya.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hentakan kakinya yang saat ini menuju ke arahku

"anoo, hai boleh kah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hitsugaya

"eh? Tentu, silahkan" ucapku serada malu

Lalu dia duduk di sebelahku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup dan malu untuk melihat dan berbicara dengannya. Lalu dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Seraya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

"hmm.. ini buatmu" ucap Hitsugaya berbisik kepadaku seraya dia mengambil coklat di dalam saku celananya

" eh? Ta-tapi, bukankah di sini dilarang membawa coklat?"

"iya, aku tahu, tapi itu untukmu, dan jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku membawa coklat" ucap Hitsugaya berbisik

"ta-tapi.. untuk apa kau memberiku coklat" tanyaku

"itu ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu"

"terima kasih untuk apa?"

"karena, kemarin kau sudah bebaik hati meminjamkan buku itu, ya walaupun aku tahu, kemarin kau sangat butuh buku itu"

"eh? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya kok" ucapku malu

"ah, sudahlah, terima saja coklatku ini, aku jadi tidak enak kalau kau tidak terima coklatku ini"

"o-ok" ucapku yang benar-benar malu di buat olehnya

"nah gitu dong" ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengelus rambutku

"_eh? Dia mengelus rambutku?" ucapku malu_

"ah, ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengelus rambutmu" ucap Hitsugaya malu-malu

"ah, tidak apa-apa kok" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ok, aku pulang dulunya, soalnya sudah jam segini" ucap Hitsugaya sambil melihat jam, tepat pukul 17.00

"hai, arigato gozaimasu untuk coklatnya"

"ya, sama-sama"

"jaa ne"

"jaa ne"

Hinamori End P.O.V

End Flash Black

xXxXx

* * *

><p>"sejak saat itu, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Hinamori sambil menunduk nangis<p>

"cup.. cup.. cup.. sudah, kau jangan terlalu terpikiran olehnya" ucap Rukia n Inoue menghibur Hinamori

"tapi apakah kau sudah mencari dia ke rumahnya?" tanya Rukia

"aku tidak tahu rumah Hitsugaya itu" ucap Hinamori yang tambah sedih

"oh begitu, sudahlah kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan dia. Mungin dia hanya pergi senbentar" ucap Rukia menghibur

"ku harap begitu" ucap Hinamori yang masih sedih

"sudahlah Momo-chan, lupakan dia untuk sementara dulu"

"ya, makasih ya teman-teman. Kalian sudah menghiburku"

"itulah gunanya teman" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum

"ya"

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Chappy: *langsung benar-benar tepar*<p>

HitsuHina: wah authornya udah tepar duluan, gimana nih?

Chappy: zzz... *tidur*

HitsuHina: jiah, malah tidur, payah nih

Berhubung authornya udah tepar duluan, jadi kami yang ambil ahli masalah ini..

Sumimasen, ini fic masih di bilang sedikit, ini butuh waktu 3 jam membuatnya, karena jujur saja, chappy lagi gk ada ide buat fic ini. ini aja terpaksa karena dia pusing memenuhi request fic yang lain, harap makluminya ^^

Kritik dan saran di tunggu buat senpai, reviews dan readers.. Doumo arigato :D


End file.
